Talk:Mega Man (Fan Film)
I think we should rename this article Mega Man (fan film) in case they ever make an official movie about the Blue Bomber. With the popularity of this franchise, their is no telling when this will happen. official film. Mark Linn-Baker play Dr. Wily. Not a bad choice, he looks like he can be a great Wily. Now if only we knew who would play Mega Man, Dr. Light, Roll, and the Robot Masters. SonofSamhain 06:27, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Concerning deletion Personally, I feel it should stay. Yes, this is indeed the wiki for official MegaMan content, and there is a Fanon wiki, but I feel a certain amount of fandom should be allowed. A feature-length fan-film with over 2 million views on youtube for example. I also felt that the Famicom de-makes of MM7 and 8 should have stayed but I saw Rockman 7 Famicom got deleted recently. Let’s discuss. I feel that fan-made content with a strong following should stay. We’re not talking a few dozen people pumped for a fan made game or something, I mean something that has been noticed by Capcom or hundreds of thousands of fans, such as the fan film. What we originally had on here was getting out of hand, everyone wanted a page for their fan game and what not and truth is, it’s not allowed. I think even by Fandom standards. But if we used, say, the Final Fantasy wiki as an example, they actually have quite a bit of fan content on their wiki. So, long story short, what do we feel should stay and go and be allowed? Certainly Capcom seems to be trying to make that MegaMan fire burn again, but I don’t know of any fan project worth making an official page for here these days. TornadoMan.EXE (talk) 06:02, November 7, 2019 (UTC) :Personally, except for Street Fighter X Mega Man, which was basically made with Capcom's help, I don't think fan games should have their own pages, regardless of how good and popular they are (I do like many of them, but this wiki is for official content), only having some of them listed in the fandom article. :I'm neutral about the movie staying or going, but TornadoMan pointed good reasons for it to stay. Although unofficial, this was the first (and currently only) live action Mega Man film made. --''Quick'' (u•t) 00:05, November 8, 2019 (UTC) I'm with Tornadoman on this one. I don't mind notable, large fan works having their own page, clearly labeled with the fan works template on top. And either way, absolutely, Street Fighter X Mega Man, while technically just a fan game endorsed by Capcom, it was released as if it was a Capcom work. --Rdh288 (talk) 02:52, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :Good to hear you guys feel the same way about the film, I do think it’s strong enough to stay. Of course, SF x MM. We’ll see if a few more admins way in on this, but how do you guys feel about pages like Overclocked Remix and Sprites Inc? One of Overclocked’s remixes was featured in a Legacy Collection trailer and Sprite’s Inc s the single largest supply of MegaMan sprites. I personally feel for those achievements they should stay, but majority votes. :Also, how about Bob and George? It’s far, far past its prime and I’m actually somewhat surprised it’s still up, but it was once a very popular fan comic. As for the fan games, if we feel they should all go on the fanon, I’m ok with that too. TornadoMan.EXE (talk) 04:43, November 8, 2019 (UTC) :If you feel it used to be fairly popular, I'd leave it up, but if you delete it I won't complain. Sorry for not saying anything for a week. --Rdh288 (talk) 22:54, November 15, 2019 (UTC)